


Burning Ice

by YunaDragneel



Series: Klance week 2k16 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5 prompt Fire/Ice, Depressed Lance, Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold feeling was present. It never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Ice

For as long as he remembered, everything felt cold. He loved his family. But there were so many siblings and relatives, there hadn't been much time for him. The memories felt cold. There was no particular warmth to them.

The Garrison was a spot of ice in his life. Nothing had ever felt colder than the Garrison. How meaningless it had been to him because the only thing he could fly was a cargo plane. Keith… Keith was able to do everything. He was the best fighter pilot and Lance envied him. The cold feeling was present. It never left.

 

Once he found the blue lion and was thrust into space with Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge, Lance began to understand the cold. It was Blue. As in the blue lion. And he was the blue paladin. It made sense that he felt cold. That he could never feel the warmth in things. He wasn't meant to feel things other than cold. Something about Blue’s sad hum made him think that this wasn't how he was supposed to feel.

 

When all the paladins huddled together, he didn't like it. He wanted to feel warm with them. But he feared that if they stayed too close for too long they will get frostbites. He didn't want to hurt them. But the ice in his skin was bound to hurt everyone who touched him.

“Come here Lance,” Shiro waved at him, trying to get him to join in, “Sit with us.” The blue paladin was painfully aware of everyone staring at him, he wanted to refuse but all their gazes were fixed on him.

“I- uh.” He couldn't form a coherent sentence, feeling embarrassed to the point of feeling numb inside.

“Are you okay Lance?” Shiro asked, frowning slightly.

“I gotta go somewhere.” He ran without looking back, feeling the burning gaze of the red paladin on his back. Lance instinctively knew it was Keith because that's the only person that felt warm. The only person that could burn him inside out.

 

It was later that night that Keith visited Lance in his room, the blue paladin in his bed and profusely ignoring him.

“Lance,” Keith began, “Where were you at dinner?”

“I wasn't hungry.” Lance pointedly avoided looking at Keith, who grew irritated with his behavior.

“You’ve been acting strange for some time. What's wrong with you?” Keith glared, waiting for a response. Ticks passed and Lance still didn't answer and Keith grew even more irritated, to the point where he walked over to the bed to get a better look at Lance who turned even farther away from him. Having enough of his attitude, Keith grabbed Lance's wrists and forced him to lay on his back, pinning him down so he had to look at Keith.

“What the fuck are you doing Keith?!” He yelled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. If Keith kept on holding his wrists, he was sure Keith would get injured by the cold. The ice beneath his skin. The frozen rivers in his veins.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you at least,” Keith muttered, glaring at Lance.

“Let go and leave!” The red paladin was surprised at Lance raising his voice, but it made him more intent on knowing what was wrong.

“Lance I don't know what's wrong with you but-”

“Let me go Keith or else you’ll get frostbites!” Keith frowned, not understanding what Lance was talking about.

“What are you talking about frostbites?” 

“Wha-... What do you feel when you touch my skin?” Lance looked bewildered at Keith's confusion. He felt Keith's thumbs rubbing his skin gently.

“The warmth of your skin.” Keith replied without batting an eye.

“That… how…? I was sure I…”

“What's this about?”

“I… I feel cold. Nothing feels warm,” Lance told him. “I thought this was how a blue paladin was supposed to feel, but Blue’s reaction was enough to tell me it was not supposed to be this way.” He didn't look at Keith.

“What does feel warm to you?” Keith asked.

“You,” Lance replied without missing a beat. The red paladin leaned down to him, Lance looking up at him. “I'm sorry. This must be weird.”

“Not at all.”

“Keith, I-” He was interrupted by Keith pressing his lips to his. And Lance could feel himself burning from the inside out. Keith was a fire. He was contagious and he could melt the cold ice within him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind. But I'll do all the prompts definitely. I only still need the Hero/Villain one and the Flowers/Stars one. But I'm behind and I feel terrible.


End file.
